Revilers
The Revilers are a Loyalist Space Marines Chapter and a rare Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard, who specialise in jungle warfare. Chapter History During the Second Founding, when the original Space Marine Legions were partitioned at the end of the Horus Heresy, three new Chapters were sired from the gene-seed of the Raven Guard. The Revilers were one of these three original Second Founding Chapters of the XVIII Legion. Their ranks were drawn heavily from the Veterans of the original Legion, the few survivors of the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V disaster amongst them, and they have ever pursued vengeance against those Traitors who betrayed the Raven Guard on that fateful day. The Revilers have proven to be worthy inheritors of their Primarch Corvus Corax, striking in battle with stealth and precision before fading back into the shadows. In this way, they have bled dry countless foes, most recently a cell of the Alpha Legion -- the Revilers leading the Traitors on a lethal chase across every world in the Haedrax System before striking at their fragmented foes and annihilating them. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of the Gorgon Depths (160.M39)' - The Revilers and the Red Seraphs Space Marine Chapters aid Battlefleet Orpheus in the Orpheus Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus, confronting and eventually defeating a major Ork invasion force in a nineteen-week-long running space battle before it can fully penetrate the sector. The Ork menace is finally curbed when its flagship "Mega-Kroozer" is destroyed in a savage boarding action led by a spearhead of Space Marine Terminators. Scattered Ork survivors slink away into the darkness, however, and go on to prove a constant thorn in the side of the Orphean worlds for centuries to come as pirates and raiders who conceal themselves in the debris-systems and turbulent gravitic vortexes that border the Orphean Deluvian Sub-sector. *'Reconquest of the Zypher Sub-Sector (204-224.M41)' - For almost 300 years the Ork empire of WAAAGH! Arbutz ruled the Zypher Sub-sector and was left unmolested, until a campaign of re-conquest was finally begun in 204.M41. The re-conquest was led by troops of the Raven Guard, Marauders, Eagle Warriors and Revilers Space Marine Chapters, supported by over two-dozen Imperial Guard regiments. In a long, hard fought campaign, these troops battled to reclaim the planets lost to Warlord Arbuttz, until finally in 224.M41 the Zypher Sub-sector was declared free of the taint of alien infection. *'Plains of Azoth' (Unknown Date.M41) - The Revilers' 6th Company used Drop Pods to insert themselves onto the Plains of Azoth against heavy enemy opposition. *'The Krandor Rebellion (853.M41)' - The Krandor Rebellion escalates when Alpha Legion forces arrive and the Planetary Defence Forces crumble. The Imperial Fists, Fire Lords and Revilers launch a counter-attack to secure vital artefacts before Exterminatus is declared. *'13th Black Crusade' (999.M41) - The Revilers contributed less than a company to the defence of the Cadian Gate from the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade. Chapter Organisation Like its genetic forebears, the Revilers abide by the tenets of the Codex Astartes, which details the organisation and tactical doctrines of the Space Marines, written after the great schism of the Horus Heresy had set Space Marine Legions against one another in a galaxy-wide civil war that almost destroyed the fledgling Imperium. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Revilers specialize in jungle and wet-weather environment warfare. Like their predecessors in the Raven Guard, the Chapter specializes in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal attacks or protracted attrition warfare. The Chapter uses rapid maneuver engagements consisting of Assault Marines, Land Speeders and Assault Bikes aimed at harassment, sabotage and destruction of key targets over the direct engagement of enemy forces at large. Revilers Tactical Squads are usually deployed using Thunderhawk insertions, supported by Drop Pod-deployed Dreadnoughts. The Revilers also rely heavily on its Scout Marine elements, who operate without support for unusually extended amounts of time, even by Space Marine standards. The Chapter almost always combines small unit tactics with their preference for covert, behind-enemy-lines operations. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Revilers' Power Armour colour is a darker grey with a silver Aquila or Imperialis. Each company of the Chapter is assigned a colour, which is painted as a stripe on each Space Marine's helmet. Some companies' captains paint their entire helmet for better recognition in the field. Squad number is stenciled on the left knee pad. White coloured markings on the right shoulder guard designate operational specialty (Veteran, Tactical, Devastator, or Assault). Chapter Badge The Revilers' Chapter badge is a human skull shot through from top left to lower right by a yellow lightning bolt, although some depictions forgo the lightning bolt. Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp.45, 65, 149 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004), pg. 83 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 42, 151 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 104-112 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelves - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 21 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m1320010_Swordwind_Part_3_-_Baran_War.pdf Swordwind, Part 3 - The Baran War] Gallery File:Estandarte Injuriadores.png|Revilers Chapter Banner File:Revilers_3rd_Co._4th_Tact_Sqd.png|A Battle-Brother of the Revilers' 3rd Company, 4th Tactical Squad File:Injuriadores_Predator_Annihilator_1st_Co..jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the 1st Company in older Revilers livery Image:Revilers_Predator_Annihilator.jpg|Predator Annihilator Endurus of the Revilers' 2nd Company Image:Revilers_Drop_Pod.jpg|A Drop Pod in Revilers livery Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines